Inductive components, such as transformers, common-mode chokes, relays, and other magnetic coupled components or devices, employing toroidal ferromagnetic cores, are conventionally manufactured as discrete components as follows. The toroidal core is manually or automatically wound with insulated copper or magnet wire followed by encapsulation of the wound coil and solder termination of the coil's wire leads as required by the application circuit for which it is intended. The conventional technology's winding accounts for 50% of the labor costs, with solder termination and encapsulation processes requiring 40% and 10%, respectively. The total labor for the conventional technology represents about 65% of the total cost of goods sold. The resultant components' high frequency performance (i.e., leakage inductance, distributed and inter-winding capacitances, and longitudinal balance) varies considerably due to difficulty in maintaining control over the placement of the magnetic wires.